


Seven Thirty Second Date Update

by geniewithwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: Oliver and Felicity call into a radio station for relationship advicefor Olicity Secret Santa 2017





	Seven Thirty Second Date Update

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPensandGreenArrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my secret santa @redpensandgreenarrows. Ashley! I was so excited to write this for you. She requested AU and Fluff. I got the AU down… I’m not sure about the “fluff’. But I promise it’s a happy ending!
> 
> To Preface: I listen to a radio show every morning with a segment very similar to the below. It inspired me to write Oliver and Felicity as several of the couples I have heard over the air. Two of the three scenarios below are based on actual events that have occured over the 9 months I’ve been listening to them. Enjoy.
> 
> \---

 

**December 2015**

_ Now it’s time for your 7:30 Second Date Update!! _

Harper: Your 7:30 second date update is brought to you by Big Belly Burger. We know the value of service. When times are rough or times are swell-y, go ahead and feed your belly. 

Diggle: Hey guys! Welcome back to the Arrow, this is John Diggle, your co-host this morning. IF you’re new to our show, welcome! If you’ve been here a while then you know what’s up. Hey Harper! So you know how Lyla and I got married three months ago? 

Harper: Yeah? 

Diggle: Well, she told me yesterday that she’ll divorce me,  _ again,  _ if she can’t have Big Belly Burger every single week. 

Harper: Really? 

Diggle: Yep. Can you believe it? 

Harper: Knowing Lyla, probably. Better not risk it, John. As much you love Big Belly Burger, your wife loves it more.

Diggle: Don’t I know it.  Anyways, today we’re helping out our friend Felicity. Hey Felicity how’s it going!?

Felicity: Hey Diggle,  how are you? 

Harper: Just swell, thanks for asking.

Diggle: That was for me, Roy, behave. We’re doing great. How can we help you and your dating life?

Felicity: So I’ll just tell you. I went on this date with this guy

Diggle: His name is Oliver right?

Felicity: Oliver yeah. I mean i never liked the name Ollie and he does not seem like an Ollie even though we ran into an old friend who called him that. Oliver suits him so much better plus he introduced himself as Oliver not Ollie. Sorry. I’m babbling, I’m nervous.

Diggle: No no, you’re good. Tell us more.

Felicity: Anyways I was at work, the place of drudgery that sucks the living soul out of me when Oliver comes in. He’d spilt a latte’ on his computer and needed my help to retrieve the files. It took me about an hour, it was really simple fix but it took a while to download. Somewhere between me ranting about Shakespeare and whether Jitters has the best coffee, he asks me out. At first I didn’t think he was serious because this man is gorgeous. So beautiful. And I’m me. So not what should be his type. I’m nerdy and I work with computers. He’s like a model, he’s so handsome. It took some convincing on his part that he really was asking me out to dinner. I said yes.

Diggle: Okay okay, sounds good. 

Harper: Where did you go, where did he take you?

Felicity: He took me to Italian, cause everyone likes Italian. The date was good, I had a fun time. He was really easy to talk to, seemed interested in everything I had to say about my work. Most people just get that bored crinkle between their eyebrows when I talk about computers, but he was really animated, asked me all these questions. We had great chemistry. I texted him a few times, even called, but he hasn’t been in contact. I would love to go out again but I wasn’t sure if he had been pretending or anything.

Diggle: Alright Felicity. Well we’ll just get Oliver’s number from you, call him up and see exactly  _ why  _ he isn’t calling you back.

Felicity: Awesome.

Diggle: You’re going to be on the line and everything but don’t say anything. 

_ RING _

_ RING _

_ RING _

Man: Hello? 

Diggle: Hi...is this Oliver?

Man: Speaking. How can I help you? 

Diggle: Well this is Diggle and Harper from the Arrow 97.7

Oliver: Oh hello. Is there something I can help you with? 

Harper: Yeah how does a free dinner at Belly Burger sound?

Oliver: Pretty good. I feel like this comes with conditions though. 

Diggle: You’re right it does. So on our show we have a thing called the second date update where we call up people that some of our friends went out on a date with and aren’t hearing back from the other person. Do you remember going out on a date with… Felicity?

Oliver: Felicity? Yes I do. She’s a great girl.

Diggle: If that’s so, why aren’t you calling her back?

Oliver: You mean she didn’t tell you? 

Diggle: Tell us what? 

Oliver: Okay so we met at Tech Village, she works there. I had spilt a coffee on my computer and got her help to retrieve some work files. She was so cute that I gathered my courage and asked her out. In the past I’d had a bad reputation, and was nervous cause I didn’t want to be that person anymore. I wanted something real with someone, and Felicity seemed like a girl that could be that. 

Oliver: We went to that new Italian place down on Main and fifth, had a great time, the conversation was wonderful… until…

Harper: Until what?

Oliver: The restaurant caught fire. There was a boom and then entire thing was engulfed in flames. 

Harper: No way. 

Diggle: Oh no, that doesn’t sound good. Are you two okay? 

Oliver: Yeah. See i’ve been gone for several years, had to fight to survive, explosions and all that. I’ve been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress.

Harper: You were in the military?

Oliver: ...You could say that. Anyways my instincts took over and I launched myself at Felicity, tackled her to the floor. I thought a battle was going on, i'm ashamed to admit I had a flashback. During that time I wasn’t aware that I was hurting her. Not only did I bruise her arms from holding her down, she also got a concussion. The paramedics checked her out. I felt really bad, and I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go out again. I could endanger her or worse.  I won’t take that chance. Felicity deserves better than me. 

Felicity: Well I think that I deserve to make that judgment for myself. 

Oliver: Wha--?

Diggle: Whoa whoa!  Felicity! Sorry Oliver but Felicity’s been listening this whole time. 

Oliver: Feli--

Felicity: Oliver, I can’t believe you feel that way. I mean sure, the restaurant caught fire. That was a fluke, and apparently a trigger for you. You have PTSD, I get it. But I should be the one to decide whether you’re too dangerous for me or not. 

Oliver: Felicity, I don’t want to hurt you. 

Felicity: You won’t and you didn’t. 

Oliver: You had bruises up and down your arms. Bruises made with my fingerprints. 

Felicity: I can deal with that. Oliver, the person i’ve gotten to know at my work and at the restaurant before… this all happened, made me realize that I want to get to know him. I want to have the chance to know you. We don’t even have to go to a restaurant. We could go toss balls at the park. I just… can you give us another go at it? 

Harper: Yeah Oliver, come on. 

Diggle: What do you say Oliver? We can’t promise that nothing bad will happen, but are you at least willing to give it a try? We’ll pay for dinner?

Oliver: I don’t…. Felicity, I really like you. You’re amazing and funny and… I don’t know if I trust myself to not hurt you. 

Felicity: I’ll be fine. Please? 

Oliver:...o--okay. I will. 

Diggle: Awesome! Congrats. 

Harper: Up next is Truth Time with Sandy Miller.

\---

**December 2016**

Harper: Your 7:30 second date update is sponsored by Big Belly Burger. We know the value of service. When times are rough or times are swelly, go ahead and feed your belly. Big Belly Burger, at three locations of Star, Hub, and Central City.

Diggle: Today we’re helping out our friend, Oliver. Hey Oliver! Happy Holidays!

Oliver: Hey, Diggle, Happy Holidays to you to. How you doing?

Diggle: We’re doing good! How’s your Christmas shopping coming? Are you like Harper and wait until the last minute? 

Oliver: Oh no, I tend to have it down around Thanksgiving. The Holidays are one of my favorite times of the year. 

Diggle: Ah okay. Anyways, how can we help you today? 

Oliver: Well, there’s this girl and she’s not returning my calls. 

Diggle: Okay, I need more information than that. 

Harper: Yeah where did you meet? 

Oliver: At her work. I needed some help with my computer and she was happy to help me out. One thing led to another and we went out. Multiple times. And now she’s not calling me back. 

Diggle: Well, Oliver, I want to ask you one thing first. Usually when we do this, things come out that something went wrong, or you made or uncomfortable. Did you say anything along the lines of politics or something like that? 

Oliver: No not really. We -- or at least I had such a fun time. Felicity was really fun and comfortable to be around, and I would love to go out with her again. 

Diggle: Alright. So let’s get her number from you and see if she’ll pick up for us. Now I’ll keep you on the line so you’ll be able to hear everything but don’t say a word until we tell you. Okay? 

Oliver: Got it. 

_ Ring _

_ Ring _

_ Ring _

Felicity: Hello, this is Felicity. 

Diggle: Hey Felicity, this is Diggle from the Arrow 97.7. 

Felicity: Oh hey! Did I win something? I don’t recall putting anything for your contests…?

Diggle: That’s okay. We’re call about something we call the second date update. 

Felicity: Oh…. Okay? I went out on a date? 

Diggle: Yeah, and the guy says you haven’t been calling him back

Felicity: *muffled* Did I go out and accidentally sleep with a guy?

Other person: *muffled* We were pretty wasted, I don’t know. 

Felicity: I don’t remember, sorry? 

Diggle: Um… he said his name was Oliver. Ring any bells?

Felicity: Oh Frack. Oliver? Oliver called you? 

Harper: Yeah, he said you’re not calling him back. 

Felicity: Oh he knows why I’m not calling him. 

Diggle: He does? He was telling us he doesn’t. 

Felicity: Well the leopard doesn’t change his spots apparently. If he lied to me of course he’ll lie to you. You see, Oliver’s my ex. I’m not calling him back because he lied to me, for 4 months. To my face. He didn’t trust me enough with the truth. 

Diggle: I hate to do this but Felicity, Oliver’s been on the line listening. 

Felicity: Oh I know. 

Oliver: Felicity, please, don’t hang up. 

Felicity: Oliver… 

Oliver: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep William a secret it just, I couldn’t bring him up. Everytime I wanted to, I was scared. I was terrified you’d leave when you realized that yet another mistake from my past came up. I just… it was easier not to tell you. 

Felicity: It was easy for you to not tell your girlfriend you have a son? Tell me how was that easier? Because from my view, it’s very easy to tell the truth. You could’ve said “Felicity, I’ve been meaning to tell you but I have a son who lives in Central City. How do you feel about that?” 

Oliver: And the second I did you would’ve been out that door. 

Felicity: Which I did anyways. Oliver I’m not mad at you because you lied, I’m mad at you because you didn’t trust me. I thought you trusted me to not walk out that door because of your skeletons. 

Oliver: I--

Felicity: No, let me finish. When my dad showed up back in my life, and I was scared, and confused, I trusted you enough to tell you. I trusted in our relationship, and in the love that you had for me that you wouldn’t turn away. And you didn’t. You were right there, exactly when I needed you to be. I could trust you. 

Felicity: What I’m hurt about is that you couldn’t do the same for me. The minute it came to you to reveal a part of you that’s vulnerable, you shut me out instead of trusting me. And I can’t be in a relationship with a man who doesn’t trust me. 

Oliver: Felicity I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I promise I will never lie to you again. 

Felicity: It’s not enough. I need action more than promises.

Diggle: I hate to interrupt but it looks like this isn’t going to work. Oliver, don’t call us to get back together with your ex. That’s not how this works. Respect the boundaries she’s put in place, and let her go man. 

Oliver: I don’t wanna let her go. 

Felicity: Oliver. I’m already gone. 

_ Click.  _

Diggle: Well on that sobering note, up next is Horror Stories at 8!

\---

**December 2017**

_ Now it’s time for your 7:30 Second Date Update!! _

Harper: Your 7:30 second date update today is brought to you by Big Belly Burger. Now in National City! We know the value of service. When times are rough or times are swelly, go ahead and feed your belly. 

Diggle: This is the Arrow, 97.7. The time is 7:30 and right now we have Oliver on the line. 

Oliver: Hey guys. 

Diggle: Oliver have you been on our show before? 

Oliver: Yes I have. Twice I believe.

Diggle: Wow. That’s a lot. Anyways, how can we help you in your dating life? 

Oliver: Well, I went out on a date with a girl named Megan, we went for Italian after she fixed my laptop. Dinner went well, we had a great time. Even went out for a second date at Big Belly but since I haven’t heard from her. 

Harper: How many times have you tried to get in touch with her? 

Oliver: About three. Two text’s and one phone call. 

Diggle: And she’s never been in touch.

Oliver: Nope. Not a word.

Diggle: Alright, let’s see what we can do to help. I’m going to call her up, just stay on the line but don’t say a word. 

Oliver: I won’t. 

_ Ring.  _

_ Ring.  _

_ Ring.  _

_ Ring.  _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

Megan: Hello?

Diggle: Hey is this Megan? 

Felicity: No? My name is Felicity but my middle name is Megan. 

Diggle: Oh well, we were trying to find someone named Megan. This is Diggle from the Arrow. 

Felicity: Oh! I listen to you guys all the time. My boyfriend and I love you, you play the best music. 

Diggle: You have a boyfriend? 

Harper: Well, maybe that’s why she’s not calling him back.

Felicity: Yeah? He’s really great. His name is Oliver.  

Diggle: Wait...Oliver? 

Felicity: Yeah, you guys actually set us up for the second date, during your second date update. What is this about? 

Diggle: Felicity, we called because this is the second date update, and a guy name Oliver’s on the phone right now? 

Felicity: Oliver? What are you doing? Why did you have them call me? 

Oliver: Hi, yeah. Well, we love to listen to them so much, and they’ve solved a lot of problems between us, plus I wanted to do this in front of as many people as possible, so I thought that this would be a good place to propose. 

Felicity: What? Oh my god, Oliver… 

Diggle: Well? I want you to hear you say it. Say it!

Harper: Yeah we need the “Will you…” Part.

Oliver: Felicity Megan, I love you so much. I am a better human being for having known you. You are the one who lights my way.You are my always, and I just want the chance to be yours. Will you, Felicity Megan Smoak, make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife? 

Felicity:...

Diggle: Oh my god. 

Harper: No way. I can’t believe it.

Diggle: Felicity are you there? Did we lose you? 

Felicity: OH my god… oh my god.

Harper: Is there an answer?

Felicity: Yes. YES. Oliver yes. I’ll marry you! I will. 

Harper and Diggle: YES!! YAY! *CHEERS*

Diggle: Congratulations you guys! 

Harper: You two need to drive and go see each other right now. 

Diggle: We want to be a part of your wedding if you’ll let us. I’m so happy for you right now. 

Oliver: I love you so much, Felicity. 

Felicity: I love you too.

Diggle: Well, that’s that! I’m still in shock. Anyways, Happy Holidays to you two! And to all a good night!


End file.
